kingdomhearts3ddddfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:The Demonic Wolf King/my latest reason to die
Im not that person.... i never was.... PM Wolf Imp King Coada: slams my fist into your face demonic left jab PM Mackenzie Bunce (Ryker): gets hit, not even putting up a fight PM Mackenzie Bunce (Ryker): Go ahead.... hurt me all you want.... PM Wolf Imp King Coada: that's for telling scoot she cant talk to me turns and walks away PM Mackenzie Bunce (Ryker): So what.... PM Mackenzie Bunce (Ryker): I dont trust you... you give ne no reason to... PM Mackenzie Bunce (Ryker): Me* PM Wolf Imp King Coada: how about the fact that scoot trusts me looks back and plus unless you really piss me off I don't even talk about you PM Mackenzie Bunce (Ryker): I don’t care that she does! You’ve made my life terrible… ok? You annoyed and pestered me since first arriving onto KH, and you decide to do so again…. PM Mackenzie Bunce (Ryker): Quite honestly, she’s all I got fucking left thanks to you! PM Wolf Imp King Coada: mother fucker you started this shit with me today PM Mackenzie Bunce (Ryker): I didn’t start anything! PM Mackenzie Bunce (Ryker): I just said I wasn’t that person! PM Mackenzie Bunce (Ryker): And you decide to punch me in the face! PM Wolf Imp King Coada: I am talking about trying to take my sister away from me you egotistical little prick PM Mackenzie Bunce (Ryker): I’m not egotistical at all! And you know what? Before she didn’t mind PM Mackenzie Bunce (Ryker): She told me that she barely knew you PM Mackenzie Bunce (Ryker): And that she didn’t mind not doing so PM Mackenzie Bunce (Ryker): But besides that point, the reason why I really did so is because I was afraid… I was afraid you’d fuck up my life more… even taking her away….. PM Wolf Imp King Coada: fucker if I fucked up your life you have an easily fucked up life hell I barley ever talked to you PM Mackenzie Bunce (Ryker): Well quite honestly, I’d rather not take chances PM Mackenzie Bunce (Ryker): I cherish Scoot more than anything in the entire world, and I’d rather that she stay safe from people like you PM Wolf Imp King Coada: i keep my family safe you dick i love my sis and if you cant handle that then your just one of the many ppl that need their ass kicked PM Mackenzie Bunce (Ryker): I love her more than anyone else…. she’s the greatest thing to ever come out in life…. and is so kind and sweet to people….. PM Mackenzie Bunce (Ryker): I’ve even promised to see her PM Mackenzie Bunce (Ryker): And to be quite honest, I would do literally everything for her PM Wolf Imp King Coada: sighs and shakes my head i aint doughting you on that but dude you cant tell ppl who they can and cant talk too asperity when their family PM Mackenzie Bunce (Ryker): The only reason I ever got mad at you was because I was scared…. of you being around her..... PM Mackenzie Bunce (Ryker): The fact that you might do something to her… just as you did me… or even take her away…. PM Mackenzie Bunce (Ryker): I love her that much, that I would not let a single person hurt her! PM Wolf Imp King Coada: DUDE WHAT THE HELL! i would never hurt my sis hell all i do is play with her in cute form PM Mackenzie Bunce (Ryker): I haven’t slept, eaten, or stayed calm in days… just because of that fear… I even cried at school today for christ sake…. PM Mackenzie Bunce (Ryker): Hell, you made just about everyone on wikia despise me.... PM Wolf Imp King Coada: you did that yourself PM Mackenzie Bunce (Ryker): All I tried to do was help people! PM Mackenzie Bunce (Ryker): I tried to seem happy and cheerful.... PM Mackenzie Bunce (Ryker): And I did not do that to myself PM Wolf Imp King Coada: you kept attacking me when i said i did not want to play with you PM Mackenzie Bunce (Ryker): I was not attacking you... at least not meaningfully PM Mackenzie Bunce (Ryker): Just stay... the fuck... away from her PM Wolf Imp King Coada: i cant do that she is my little sis PM Mackenzie Bunce (Ryker): Of course you can PM Mackenzie Bunce (Ryker): She's not your sis PM Wolf Imp King Coada: sighs and your starting to piss me off again holds the brig of my nose PM Mackenzie Bunce (Ryker): And its you who i am already pissed off with PM Mackenzie Bunce (Ryker): Besides, despite knowing her longer... i doubt you know much about her PM Wolf Imp King Coada: dude tell you what leave me alone and i leave you alone BUT if you tell scoot what to do again and i find out about it your ass is grass PM Mackenzie Bunce (Ryker): I will tell what i wish.... PM Mackenzie Bunce (Ryker): You stay away from her now PM Wolf Imp King Coada: FINE FUCK IT PM Mackenzie Bunce (Ryker): Good, glad to see you agree PM Wolf Imp King Coada: walks off tearing up sorry sis but i guess i have to hate you according to your "boyfriend" PM Mackenzie Bunce (Ryker): Im only doing what i feel is right... PM Mackenzie Bunce (Ryker): Im keeping her safe... PM Mackenzie Bunce (Ryker): All i want is for her to be safe... PM Mackenzie Bunce (Ryker): I will always love her from the bottom of my heart... PM Wolf Imp King Coada: stfu dude you already pissed me off PM Mackenzie Bunce (Ryker): Why do i need to? Freedom of speech you dick... isnt that what you all have in america? PM Mackenzie Bunce (Ryker): Oh, and dont warp what i say PM Mackenzie Bunce (Ryker): I never told you to hate her... i just said to stay away liar PM Wolf Imp King Coada: yes but i and saying that for your own good dumbass if i screan shot this you will look like an even bigger asshole PM Mackenzie Bunce (Ryker): .... fine..... PM Mackenzie Bunce (Ryker): People hate me already... so whats the point.... PM Wolf Imp King Coada: that's the only way i can you moron PM Mackenzie Bunce (Ryker): Why not think of others but yourself....? Im only doing these things because of my care for Scoot PM Wolf Imp King Coada: i do thing of others now leave me the fuck alone.... PM Mackenzie Bunce (Ryker): I love her more than anything... and i wont let you ruin anything, you got that? PM Mackenzie Bunce (Ryker): And no you dont, all you care about is being in your stupid cute form PM Mackenzie Bunce (Ryker): Trying to seem innocent and cuddly with people.... PM Mackenzie Bunce (Ryker): Look... im done with speaking to you... just stay away from her PM Wolf Imp King Coada: you want me to kill myself fine you win mother fucking son of a bitch PM Mackenzie Bunce (Ryker): I never said kill yourself... facepalms I just said stay away from PM Mackenzie Bunce (Ryker): Dont warp what i say PM Wolf Imp King Coada: i am talking about all of it your werring down my soul i already have a lot of reasons to kill myself this is just the last straw PM Mackenzie Bunce (Ryker): sighs man... and you called me weak.... PM Mackenzie Bunce (Ryker): Look, the point is to stay headstrong... not give in.... PM Wolf Imp King Coada: oh and your wrong about my cute form i only use that so i can feel like someone can love me PM Mackenzie Bunce (Ryker): Why not be your real self then? PM Wolf Imp King Coada: because all my live ppl like you put down my real self telling me i aint worth shit i aint human or... that i am just a selfish asshole when i try to do the right thing PM Mackenzie Bunce (Ryker): And thats exactly how you make me feel PM Mackenzie Bunce (Ryker): And im not that person PM Mackenzie Bunce (Ryker): I could care less to put you down PM Mackenzie Bunce (Ryker): What i care about is Scoot, not you PM Mackenzie Bunce (Ryker): I dont care what you do... and i believe you can be a great person PM Wolf Imp King Coada: same with me that's why i want her to be herself not someone else's puppet PM Mackenzie Bunce (Ryker): She's not anyone's puppet... i care for her safety and happiness... PM Mackenzie Bunce (Ryker): The fact is... we clearly both cannot be involved with her.... PM Mackenzie Bunce (Ryker): Therefore, one of us must go... PM Wolf Imp King Coada: then shut up so i can leave PM Mackenzie Bunce (Ryker): Good, leave then Category:Blog posts